futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
The Mutants Are Revolting
"The Mutants Are Revolting" is the one hundredth episode of Futurama, the twelfth of the sixth production season and the seventh broadcast season. Story The Planet Express crew has been hired for their 100th delivery and to celebrate, Bender plans the party of the millennium. Mrs. Astor , the person they are to deliver it to, lives in the Waldorf Asteroid. The crew is to deliver a soufflé with nitroglycerin (for Mrs. Astor's heart), however due to the soufflé's instability, it needs to be handled with care. Since bender is gyroscopically stable, he insures the soufflé does not fall or wobble too much. Once the mission is complete, she invites Fry and Farnsworth to her fundraiser. Fry invites Leela along but during the fundraiser, which is to support Mutant's education below the surface. Fry accidentally mentions that Leela is not an alien but a mutant who illegally lives on the surface. Leela is banished into the sewers and sees the horrors of living down there. In an attempt to rectify his mistake, Fry, along with the rest of the crew (except Bender), go to Citihall. Finding out that they've harbored a mutant, Mayor Poopenmeyer sentences them to 2 weeks below the surface. Meanwhile, Bender organizes a giant party with a lot of people. However, when he realizes that he misses the rest of the crew, he orders everyone out and wallows in self-pity. Fry believes living beneath the surface will be a good thing as he will now understand what being a mutant feels like. Leela is angry at this and states that if he wants to understand he should jump in Lake Mutagenic and become a mutant. Fry comes up with an excuse not too and Leela is left angry at him. While walking the sewers, the crew stumble on the Land Titanic, a land bus in the shape of the Titanic which struck a mail box and sunk beneath the surface. After looking through the ship for a while, they find a safe containing a rare Quantum Gemerald and a list of passengers on board the vessel. The crew decide to stay in one of the cabins. Fry, unable to sleep, walks towards the toxic lake about to jump in. Leela, also walking around, tries to stop him but Fry jumps in anyway. She takes a boat out on the lake and pulls him out, only to find now that he is severely mutated. Having enough of the segregation, Leela, along with Fry and the rest of the crew, start a revolt against the street dwellers. While plotting attacks on New New York, Fry returns to the surface for Bender so that he can bend the Western sewage system and resend all the sewage back up the pipes. This leads to the streets of New New York being covered with sewage. Mrs. Astor demands something to be done, and the Mayor orders an Antarian to send all the waste to Madison Cube Garden. Leela leads the mutants up onto the surface and demands equal rights. Mrs. Astor orders her butler to fire a missle, which misses the mutants and hits the cube garden, sending a tidal wave of sewage at them. Just before they are covered, Fry appears and uses the jewel to separate the sewage (a lot like Moses and the Red Sea). Fry reveals to Mrs. Astor that they found the wreckage of the Land Titanic, along with a list of passengers, which included mutants. Fry reveals an old and aged mutant, revealed to be Leela's grandmother, who was a young worker on the Land Titanic when it sunk. She reveals that Mr. Astor selflessly gave his seat up for her and her mother. Touched by this revelation, Mrs. Astor asks for the mutants to be allowed to the surface, which Mayor Poopenmeyer easily allows. Leela states she now has the stomach to kiss Fry for all he's done. When they kiss, Fry returns to normal and the body of another mutant is formed. It is revealed that Mr. Astor fell into the toxic lake and mutated many years ago. When Fry jumped into the lake, Mr. Astor lodged himself into his mouth. Mr. and Mrs. Astor are united once again and hug. The crew returns to the Planet Express headquarters with Leela's family and celebrate their 100th delivery by dancing. Production According to David X. Cohen, the 100th episode may had serve as a season finale, depending on Comedy Central. A photo of Mike Rowe's production script has been uploaded by Mike Rowe onto his Facebook page. The cover of the script highlights it as the 100th episode, as well as revealing the title, "The Mutants Are Revolting", indicating the episode contain mutants other than Leela, including Fry after exposing himself to the irradiated lake in the Sewers , becoming a horrendous mutant (as shown in the Comedy Central preview trailer). Category:Season Six Category:Episodes